Chips
☀It was a warm and moist afternoon; the type that surges milk through your veins. 4 found himself thinking about X again. He had to relieve these thoughts somehow... he reaches down.... to his nipple and squeezes it until it hurts. 4 starts to slowly rub himself while thinking of X when he felt his finger getting weet. He looked down and saw the white liquid on his fingertips: milk. He immediately got and idea and smiled as he got a cup. 4 placed the cup gently under his big nipple, and started to rub again, harder this time, the droplets of milk slowly dripping into the cup. He couldn`t help but smile, this was obviously the best way to confess his feelings, with engagement cheese. 4 gasped breathily at the sensation; that, and the buzzing excitement of creating such a gift out of his own bodily fluids. he gazed at the cup that his nipple milk had fallen into - such a weak cup did not deserve the milk of a god. he shrugged, and went back to squeezing with a sly smile. soon enough, the engagement cheese would belong to x and x would belong to him. love was just a few squeezes away. It didnt take long for the cup to fill, and he sighed in relief, his nipple now hard and swollen,he put his nipple milk in pan and added salt, he started to heat it up at blood temperature and immediately removed it from the heat. He stired in the rennet until it was well combined, then he leaved it for 15 minutes, for the milk to separate into curds at the top and whey at the bottom. it was ready. X was standing with a handful of baskets when he heard a screech in his ear. He fell over at that, and looking up he saw 4. The other was smiling at him, cheeks flushed. X noticed that he was holding something in his hand of a spherical shape... it was kinda yellow too. He was about to ask what it was when 4 four spoke: "I made this for you." and shoved the warm, creamy container in his mouth. X gasped at the taste of it as it melted in his mouth - it was too slimy for him to swallow and it stuck in his throat. He gasped for air, eyes filling with tears as he looked up at 4. He was smiling down at him with bounds of lust. "How does it taste?" 4 asked with feigned innocence. He had his blue leggy propped up against a tree sensually. X coughed a bit before answering, "It...it tastes good." 4 couldn`t help but smile at that. "Ha... ha... it was made specially for you," He paused, eyes fixed on the creamy fluid dribbling from X`s mouth. "to show my love." X started to feel weird. He couldn`t help but hunch over, his stomach hurting and churning. He noticed it was swelling bigger and bigger. 4 smiled with bedroom eyes, "This is the result of our love." X gasped... and then smiled. "I`m so glad to know you had the same feeling for me...." He patted his now swollen stomach. "We`ll take care of this baby together.... like a family." 4 took a swig of the cheese juice himself, grinning devilishly when his stomach too began to swell. "i didn`t want you to go through this alone... This family is gonna be X-traordinary." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gays or Lesbians Category:TROC 4 Category:Contestants Category:TROC 5